Syphon Assault
by churchdwc
Summary: short star wars story I wrote for a couple of my friends


The galaxy was a changing place. The Emperor had died a year earlier and the Rebellion was preparing to make their move on Coruscant. In another part of the galaxy was a fleet of ships known as the Death Watch. The fleet was neutral in the Galactic Civil War and was made up of only Mandalorians. The fleet consisted of three capitol ships: the star destroyer Mythosaur, the Mon-calamari cruiser Pride of Mandalore, and the Hapan ring ship Selonia. A Hapan ring ship was made of two giant disks connected in the center by a long pole. The three capitol ships carried 100 X-wings, 60 Y-wings, and 40 B-wings.

Admiral Crysta Rose, once senator of Mandalore before the rise of the Empire, led the fleet from her flagship Mythosaur. She was in her private quarters talking with Kal Skirata (second in command of the fleet) about where the fleet should go next. Kal was wearing the same yellow beskar'gam armor that he had worn when he was training Republic Commandos on Kamino during the Clone Wars. The meeting had been going on for nearly half an hour when suddenly the door opened and in came two girls. The first was human and had flowing brown hair and warm green eyes like her mom. Her name was Destiny Rose and she had been a jedi padawan before the Empire. The other girl was a Twi'lek named Ahsoka Tano, who had been Anakin Skywalker's padawan. "Sorry mom. We didn't want to interrupt, but we wanted to let you know that the fleet has finished loading the supplies and is ready to disembark," Destiny said.

"Thank you. We are going to the Rysati System to meet with the Rebel Alliance and see what they want," Crysta told her. The trip to the Rysati system only took a couple of hours, it was a back water System with only one planet, but more importantly it was where the Rebel Alliance wanted to meet and talk about a partnership between the two fleets. The Death Watch fleet had arrived a few minutes early but something didn't feel right to Crysta. "Coms, tell the fleet to move to formation gamma with shields at maximum and weapons hot. Then contact Captain Iella on the Selonia, and tell her to launch a flight of X-wings in cloud formation then have us do the same," she ordered.

Alek Darklighter launched his X-wing from the Mythosaur and flew over to the tip of the ship where his wing mate, Destiny was already waiting for him. "Hey Destiny, any idea about what has your mom worried?" he asked.

"No idea, but it can't be good," she responded. At that moment a stern sounding voice came over the com unit, "Red Flight status report."

"Red 3 standing by. Locking S-foils in attack position," Alek reported. With that he flicked a switch and his stabilizers locked into the "X" position that gave the fighter its name. All of a sudden an Imperial star destroyer and an Interdictor cruiser (which prevented ships from going into hyperspace) dropped from hyperspace and the com unit exploded with voices, "Contact! Contact! Scramble all fighters!" Alek switched the com unit over to the squad's channel and instantly his cockpit became quieter. The same stern voice from earlier came on and said, "Red Flight we are clear to engage. Move in."

"Five cover me, I'm going in," Alek said.

"Alright Three but it will cost you dinner," Destiny joked. Alek checked his shields then kicked the throttle up to full. They had been fighting when the Interdictor cruiser suddenly exploded. "Woohoo! Shouldn't be long now guys," came a voice over the coms.

"Hey Eight, instead of celebrating do you think you could get this TIE off my back?"

"Uh… sorry Four I got him."

"Red Flight this is Red 1, the Imps are retreating. Return to the Mythosaur," said the stern voice.

"Red 1 this is Three, I'll be right there I just have two friends to say good bye to first," Alek said. Alek turned a few knobs so that his shield were set to 90% forward and 10% rear. He lined up his shot and squeezed the triggers. Two lances of red energy blasted off one of the TIE's left wing causing it to spin wildly before exploding. Alek then switched from lasers to missiles and his crosshair changed to a yellow box. After centering the last TIE fighter in it, the box turned red and a missile lock tone sounded in the cockpit. Alek squeezed the trigger and watched as the blue-white torpedo streaked towards its target and atomized the TIE. All he had time to do was switch back to lasers when Destiny screamed, "Three behind you!" His X-wing lurched forward as a shot hit his rear shield and it failed. Time seemed to slow down. He stomped on the right rudder pedal as he cut off his engines, which cause his fighter to spin 180 degrees. The difference between his X-wing and the TIE fighter was he had shields so he could handle a few hits while just one would kill the TIE. Knowing this Alek didn't take time to aim, instead he filled as much space with as much fire as possible. After 10 seconds his blasters cut out even though he still was holding the triggers and he realized he had drained their power packs. He looked around to see if he could spot what had happened to the TIE. He saw a fighter slightly above him flying perpendicular to his, start banking towards him. On instinct he switched over to missiles and centered the ship in his sights. It took him a second to notice the Friend or Foe tag was green and that a voice came over his com unit, "Woah! Woah! Three relax its me. I swear if you kill me I will hunt you till Hoth thaws." Alek powered down his weapons and closed his S-foils as he said, "Sorry Five."

"It's fine. Now about that dinner you owe me," she said as they returned to the Mythosaur.

* * *

Darth Lindsay sat in her office on Coruscant. It was surprising that a dark lord of the sith, could look as beautiful and deadly as she did. It was also amazing that even though she was only in her late 20's, she was second in command of the Empire. The only person above her was Isaane "Iceheart" Isard. She sat in her office listening to a Commander talk about why he had retreated during the Rysati attack. "Commander do you think I'm scary?" she asked. Seeing that he was confused she rephrased the question in her British accent, "Do you think it's a bad idea to anger me?"

"Of… of course Ma'am. In fact I…," his voice was cut off as he reached up and tried to free himself from the invisible hand that had gripped his throat.

"I don't want excuses Commander. I want results. If I was more like Vader I would kill you right now, but I'm going to give you a second chance. Don't upset me again." He collapsed to the floor as she released her grip.

A few hours later she was standing in the center of her practice chamber. Only one candle which hung overhead lit the 30 foot diameter room. The candle only applied enough light to add a feint glow to the dark chamber. She pulled down her hood, and threw her hood aside, revealing her brown hair in buns like Princess Leia and her form fitted combat suit. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce the darkness as her hands reached down and grabbed the two curved, silver cylinders that were attached to her waist. She held them pointing down at her side and thumbed the activation buttons, and from each cylinder extended a crimson red blade that was 4 feet in length and added their own red glow to the room. Then the candle went out plunging the chamber into darkness except for the tiny glow from her lightsabers. The only sound in the chamber was the hum of her blades until she heard the snap hiss of another blade sparking to life. She saw a flash of light off to her right and was barely able to bring her blade up in time to block the overhead strike. In the glow of the new white blade she saw the black, almost skeletal shaped face of a Clone Wars era, Trade Federation commando droid. Before she could strike back she heard another snap hiss as a second white blade materialized and stabbed at her chest. She didn't have enough time to block, so instead she gathered the force and leapt pulling off a double back flip in the air before landing 10 feet behind her. She saw the two white blades pierce the darkness and the droid leapt as she gathered the power of the dark side in her hand. Instantly the entire chamber smelled like burnt ozone as she raised her right hand and lightning from her finger tips toward the droid. The lightning crackled and popped as it danced along the twin blades. When the lightning stopped the droid moved in for two more overhead cuts. She blocked them but before she could retaliate, the droid kneed her in the gut. All air was forced from her lungs and she used the force to create a shield in front of her. She then ran at the droid, pushing him back till it slammed into the far wall. Ready to end the fight, she cut off both of its arms (causing its sabers to snap off), then she did another back flip before hurling both of her lightsabers into the droids chest. Finally, using the lightsabers as conductors, she allowed lightning to lance out of her fingers once more and she didn't stop till every one of the droid's circuits were fried. She regained her breath and noticed the chamber smelled like ozone and burnt circuitry. Using the force to recall her sabers, she deactivated them and left the chamber.

* * *

Destiny Rose had no idea where she was. All she knew was that around her was a thick, thick fog and already her clothes were soaked clean through. For some unknown reason she was filled with fear. She discovered the source of her fear as a voice from her past pierced the fog. "Hello… child," the voice was almost mechanical but was wheezy and coughing a lot, but it still froze her heart. "General Kenobi will not be there to protect you this time," the voice continued. Filled with fright, Destiny just ran through the fog trying to get away. "You cannot escape me child. For no matter where you run off to, no matter where you hide," said the voice as if it were right behind her. Suddenly a bone white, mechanical arm lashed out of the fog, grabbing her neck and lifting her off her feet. She started to panic, gasping for breath as a white, skull shaped, metal faceplate with piercing yellow eyes came out of the fog and said, "I will find you. And just like your puny master, you will become a part of my collection Jedi." The creature laughed menacingly. All of a sudden she found herself sitting up in her bed on the Mythosaur. She found herself sweating profusely and panting heavily. The next morning she told Alek about the dream. "So it was someone you fought when you were a padawan and you were the only jedi to escape him because of Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Alek asked.

"Yeah. He tried hunting me afterwards but with my mom's help I was able to avoid him. Master Kenobi was finally able to kill him not long before Order 66," she told him.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. It was just a bad dream."

* * *

"This is Imperial shuttle Illor to Syphon Base, requesting permission to land?" asked the pilot. After landing, the shuttle dropped off its lone passenger, and it took off and left the planet. Darth Lindsay stood in the -25 degree weather of the Mygeeten Fall breathing in the crisp cool air. She only stood there for a minute before walking over to the two snow troopers that were flanking the door to the base. Once inside she worked her way through the base untill she found the man in charge. Dr. Lama Quain was a Kaminoan, with his small head and long neck they weren't the prettiest species. Personally Lindsay hated Kaminoans, the fact that they thought everyone else was genetically inferior annoyed her like crazy, but Dr. Quain was the best of the best at cloning. Lindsay was having Dr. Quain try and clone someone that had died decades earlier at the end of the Clone Wars. "Dr. what progress have you made since I was last here?" she asked. "Oh very much, very much indeed," began the Doctor in his always calm toned voice , "We have successfully recorded brain waves that tell us he's dreaming, but in a coma. We are trying to wake him which may take some time, but rest assured once he is awake we will begin the operation a week latter. The "operation" the doctor was talking about was an operation that the subject had before the Clone Wars that made him 90% mechanical (the only organic parts were his vital organs). "Dr. Quain, I'm reading increased brainwave activity. He's waking up," one of Quain's underlings said. Lindsay walked over to the subject who just woke up and was beginning to freak out. "General calm down before you hurt yourself," she said.

"You dare order me?! I am General Grievous! Where am i? where are my battle droids? Who are you?" the subject asked.

"All of your questions will be answered in time General. For now just know that I'm your new master."

A hour later she was in her private quarters and noticed that she had a message from her spy in the Mandalorian fleet and it said, "Hey beautiful. The fleet is heading to Bestine next. Maybe I'll pick you up some of those pretty aqua gems, they'll match your eyes. Any way I can't wait till I'm free of these di'kuuts (morons) and me and you can live out our lives on Corillea together. I got to keep this message short, so bye Lindsay. I love you!" Lindsay thought the message was cute, like a puppy. The spy was only a few years younger then her, but was a lot more naïve. He truly believed that they were madly in love. She felt kinda sorry for him since he would die by the woman he loved and she couldn't wait to feel his pai n, but that's what he gets for falling in love with a sith lord.

* * *

Gavin Lars, also known as Red 8, sat in the cockpit of a Y-wing as Reds 3 and 5 flew behind him. "Alek, you and Destiny are getting pretty serious, sooo have you tapped that yet?" asked Gavin.

"No Gavin he hasn't. Next time that you try to be sneaky and block me from your com transmissions, remember I'm a jedi and always know what your saying," Destiny said.

"Oh, fierfek (fuck)!" Gavin yelped as Alek started to laugh.

"Gavin I would pay anything to see your face right now. I bet its redder then your hair," Alek chuckled.

"Hey shut it Alek," Gavin said, his pitch obviously higher.

"Reds look alive we're two minutes to target" Captain Iella of the Selonia said.

"Aye Ma'am, switching S-foils into attack position, shields at maximum. Five you're a little slack, tighten formation," Alek said. Red Flight was one of three fighter squadrons that had been deployed along with the Hapan ring ship, Selonia, to the water world of Bestine. They came because Bestine was home to an Imperial shipping yard. The flight of Y-wings and more nimble B-wings would bomb the crap out of the shipping yards, while Red flight and the Selonia dealt with their true target. An Imperial supply frigate known as the Centurian was supposed to be delivering a load of proton torpedoes and other supplies that the Death Watch (and the Rebellion) could greatly use. It was because they had to take the Centurian alive why the Selonia, with her 20 ion cannons, was chosen to lead the mission. "Target is insight, 60 seconds till it's in range. Gold and Blue flights you are clear to engage the shipyards, Red flight stand-by to engage," said Captain Iella. Alek could see the Centurian in the distance, at 50 yards long she was about half the size of the Selonia. "Red Flight this is Red 1, we have four TIEs and four Interceptors deploying from the Centurian, we also have multiple squadrons lifting from the shipyard and heading after our bombers."

"One this is Five, me, Three and Eight can handle the Centurian while you take the rest of the squad and cover our bombers," Destiny suggested.

"Alright Five, good luck and happy hunting. The rest of you, let's get going," replied the Sargent. With that nine X-wings peeled away leaving the three remaining Reds to face eight enemy fighters. "Missiles away," Alek said as three torpedoes launched from the Mandalorian fighters. Each one hit its mark as one interceptor and two TIEs exploded. A TIE flew past Alek and he stepped on his left rudder pedal causing his X-wing to spin 180 degrees, then switching over to lasers, he fired twice and watched his target morph into a fireball.

Destiny was hot on the tail of another interceptor, in space it would have been a fair fight but in atmosphere the TIEs big, flat wings cut its maneuverability in half. The TIE pilot did a snap roll and dove straight down. Destiny's response was rolling onto her right S-foil (making the planet's surface on her right side), she then pressed her right rudder pedal, causing her nose to drop, she fired and atomized her target. It only took the Reds another minute to finish off the remaining TIEs, then they got to just sit back and relax as the Selonia's 20 ion cannons made the Centurian dead in space.

* * *

Darth Lindsay strode into the base's sole training room and over to the man inside and said, "Hello General, I'm glad that you have recovered from your operation. And in about a week or two I think you'll be ready to face Jedi Rose," Lindsay said.

"Why delay the inevitable. Send me now and I'll crush her," Grievous said.

"If you left now, you would certainly be defeated. But if you truly believe that you can beat her, then you will face me," Lindsay challenged, as she activated both of her sabers.

"Gladly!" he said, as he reached into his grey cape and pulled out two lightsabers their green and blue blades seaming to demand death. He came in swinging, making as many strikes as possible and still she blocked them with only 1 blade. With a simple force push, she sent him skidding across the floor. When he got back on his feet, he deployed his third and fourth arms, and they added a second green and a yellow blade to the mix. Lindsay let loose a stream of lightning, which was sent wildly around the room after being reflected by the impenetrable wall Grievous made by spinning his blades. Laughing in delight he began to run at her, his spinning blades carving gashes in the floor. She smirked as she stretched her arms out in front of her, and with the power of the force she lifted the General off the gorund. While he was in the air she focused on one of his shoulder joints, and ripped the arm clean off, before throwing him into the far bulkhead. "I've made my point. Don't anger me again," she warned him, as she shut off her lightsaber.

* * *

Destiny discovered that she was lying face first in a snow drift, she couldn't remember how she got there. When she stood up she discovered that she had a pounding headache. All of a sudden General Grievous appeared out of nowhere. She jumped back and grabbed her lightsaber, but when she thumbed the button it only sputtered and died. Fear struck her as a metal hand grabbed her neck and two more latched onto her wrists. "We will meet again very, very soon," with that he stabbed her with a lightsaber and she woke up in her bed. Yet she didn't feel safe, in fact she felt in more danger than in her dream, but it wasn't just her, it was the whole ship. Apparently her roommate, Ahsoka Tano, must have felt the samething because she asked, "Destiny did you just feel tha…" She didn't get to finish her sentence before the entire ship shook from two turbolaser blasts. Destiny was flung from her bed and she heard a thump, which was Ahsoka being tossed from the top bunk. Admiral Crysta Rose stood on the bridge wearing only a grey tank top and black pajama bottoms for she, just like most of the crew had been sleeping when the ambush happened. In fact the weapons officer was at his station wearing only his underwear and a 5 o' clock shadow. "Lieutenant status report," Crysta demanded.

The officer looked at her tactical screen and said, "Ma'am a super star destroyer, two Carrack-class frigates and two Interdictor cruisers just jumped in System. Two of their shots got through before our shields came online. According to my read outs they are just as surprised to see us here as we are to see them."

"How is that possible?" Crysta asked.

"Ma'am another fleet just arrived. One cruiser and four frigates, all Mon-calimari designs" The fleet arrived at the third point to make an equilateral triangle between the three fleets. "Their hailing us." Suddenly the bridge's speakers were filled with a man's strong voice that seemed to instill confidence and hope in any one that heard it.

"Attention unidentified fleet, this is General Treavor Krien of the Rebellion cruiser Tantive VI. My fleet has no business with you. We are here for the Imperial fleet only, so you are being marked as friendly. Do not make me regret that decision."

"Tantive VI, this is Admiral Crysta Rose of the Mythosaur. We are grateful for your assistance, but those Imperial osiks (shits) attacked my men and we will destroy them, Mythosaur out," responded Crysta. The Imperial fleet was no match for the eight ships of the Death Watch and Rebel fleets. After the battle, General Krien took a shuttle over to the Mythosaur to talk. Crysta used the time to put on her admiral uniform and was waiting on the bridge with Kal Skirata. Without warning the door to the bridge opened and the General strode in wearing the traditional brown robes of a jedi councilor and his black hair was done up in a jedi braid. "Great! Another fierfeking jetti! Just what we needed," Skirata said with obvious resentment in his voice. He couldn't really be blamed, there had always been bad blood between the Mandalorians and the Jedi. Even Crysta who had some great friends and even her daughter was a jedi and she found them slightly annoying. "General Krien welcome aboard. Please excuse the rudeness of my friend, and thanks again for the save," Crysta said. The General was of average weight and height and a warm smile.

He spoke in the same friendly voice he used over the com, "Please call me Treavor and don't worry. I knew what to expect when I boarded a Mandalorian ship. To be honest Admiral, I'm not too fond of you Mandos either. Still I'm the one that should do the thanking. You did sacrifice one of your fighter squadrons in order protect my ship from that star destroyer. So if there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know"

"Well we were planning a strike against an important Imperial base that we could use some help with," Crysta suggested.

"What makes it so important?"

"It's the base where Darth Lindsay, commands from."

"You found Syphon! Where?!" Treavor asked astonished.

"It's on Mygeeto, half way between the equator and the north pole, and just west of the prime meridian. We are all ready to go, but if you want to join us, then the more the merrier."

* * *

The plan was simple and consisted of three main parts: the first was that General Treavor would command both the Rebel and Mandalorian fleets to secure the space lanes around Mygeeto. The second (and most crucial) was the fighters supplying cover and clearing the way for stage three, and to blow up Syphon if stage three fails. The third (and most dangerous) part, consisted of 600 Mandalorians and 500 Rebels led by Admiral Rose, being shuttled down to the planet's surface and attacking the base directly. Knowing that they were minutes from exiting hyperspace Destiny put on a rainbow colored. Corusca gem necklace. She remembered when she got it on her first trip to Christophsis. She had only been with Master Lobakka for five months and he was already like a father to her. Most people would think that a six and a half foot tall Wookie armed with a lightsaber was scary, but her master, with his light brown fur and gentle smile, proved them wrong. She had been sad about losing a bracelet from her mom on their previous mission, so Master Lobakka took a silver chain that he bought and his prized possession, a five karat corusca gem worth 600,000 credits, and made her the necklace. Now it was _her_ prized possession, and her only memento of her dead master. She wiped tears from her eyes as she hooked her lightsaber to her waist and headed off to prepare for the mission.

When they arrived in the Mygeetan System, they were met by five Imperial ships (two of which were star destroyers). The second they reverted to real space the fighters leapt from their ships and raced for atmosphere. "Ok guys, stick with your wing mate. Destiny your with Gavin, Ahsoka your with me," Alek said.

"Copy Three," they said in unison. Suddenly 60 TIEs arrived. Alek looped, spun, and rolled trying to keep up with his target. He switched his lasers over to quad-burst, which would lower his rate of fire but one hit was a guaranteed kill. Finally acquiring a good shot he squeezed the trigger, and watched the TIE's cockpit disappear. His ship seemed to leap forward as two laser bolts impacted his rear shields. "Osik! Four I have two on my tail, I need help," he said.

"I see them Three, hold on," Ahsoka told him. She came up from underneath the TIEs and got one, but missed the other as she flew past it. "Crap I missed one. Three hold on so I can make another pass."

"No time!" With that Alek syphoned power from his shields and fed it into his engines, giving him more speed. What he was about to try was simple… in space where gravity was nonexistent, but in atmosphere it was suicide. Alek pulled back on his stick about half way, sending him into a decent sized loop which the TIE tried to track him through. At about 45 degrees through his turn, Alek cut power to his engines, applied his air brakes, and pulled back hard on the stick. In zero gravity the X-wing would just float in place, but Mygeeto's gravity tried to rip his ship out of the air. With his X-wing inverted (upside down) Alek squeezed the trigger and vaped his pursuer as his fighter started to plummet towards the ground.

"Alek! CORRECT! CORRECT! CORRECT!" Ahsoka screamed, starting to panic. Alek rolled his X-wing over so it was right side up again. Then he pulled back on the stick so his X-wing was pointing vertically at the sky. Next he flicked a switch and at an altitude of 300 feet, his engines flared to life. Finally at an altitude of only 100 feet his engines overcame the planet's gravity, and Alek rocketed back into the sky. "You piece of osik. Don't scare me like that! Be glad I'm not Destiny, because if I was, you would rather take on the Death Star by yourself then face me!" Ahsoka hollered trying to sound angry but failing at it.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing," Alek switched over to Red Squadron's com channel and said, "This is Red 3 to Reds 5 and 8, do you read?"

* * *

Destiny and Gavin were on the eastern most edge of the battle when they got Alek's message. "Five here, we just scored our sixth kill. What number are you guys at?" she asked.

"We only got four," Alek told her.

"Ha! Hold on Alek. Gavin your falling behind, tighten formation." Her jedi senses warned her a second before the missile lock alarm filled her cockpit, and the only thing she had time to do was divert all power to her rear shields before the torpedo hit and she blacked out.

She woke up a minute later and found herself lying face first on a snowbank. She stood up and found she had a headache, she checked to make sure she had her lightsaber and necklace. She thought about where she had been when she crashed and realized she was about a klick east of the base and started making her way there. She was about halfway when she heard the sound of a ship flying on its repulsars. Repulsars aren't like normal engines, they are why ships don't need a runway to take off and land, and can be used to float a couple of meters above the ground. Destiny spun around, her hand already reaching for her lightsaber, and she wasn't surprised to see the sleek, grey fighter that had haunted her dreams for so many years. She watched as it landed eight feet away from her, and General Greivous, wearing only his grey cape, jumped out of the ship. "Ah Jedi Rose, it has been far to long since we last met. I bet you felt relieved when you heard about what happened on Utapau, but Kenobi can't save you this time," he said, as he reached into his cape and pulled out four silver cylinders. "Have you seen my favorite toy? I took it out of my collection just for you." And the yellow blade snapped to life. She recognized it instantly, and she could still feel trace amounts of her master's spirit emanating from the blade. She managed to keep her feelings in check as he activated his other three blades. She just stood there and let herself sink into the sea of the force as her purple lightsaber snapped into existence. Greivous charged her, swinging randomly and she was able to block each and every one. They continued to trade blows with Destiny mostly on the defensive. The only pause in the battle was when a giant explosion was heard from the direction of the base. Destiny didn't react to it and spun her blade to sever both of the General's lower arms. She then front flipped over him, she called her Master's lightsaber to her hand with the force and begun her own attack. Greivous was barely able to block her till she used the force to send his arms wide, as she pierced his chest with both sabers. Then with a force augmented kick she sent him flying back 20 feet. She leapt through the air, landed on his chest and brought her sabers down into his eye sockets. He let out a final death howl, as she deactivated her sabers and jogged toward the General's fighter. She climbed inside the fighter and was doing a quick system check, when the Imperial Friend or Foe Transponder lit up with inbound "friendly Imperial" ships. She looked at it and froze at the sheer number of ships that were coming out of hyperspace. "That's impossible! H… How did… Where did she hide all of them?!" Destiny said mortified.

* * *

Gavin cut his speed, so he was twice the distance behind Destiny then he should have been. His weapons were set on proton torpedoes. Over his com unit he heard her say, "Ha! Hold on Alek. Gavin you're falling behind tighten formation." He quickly acquired a lock on her and squeezed the trigger. He watched her crash, then screamed over the com, "Red 5 down! Red 5 do…" At the same moment he cut off his com unit and deactivated his Friend or Foe Transponder, so it looked like he was shot down as well.

Darth Lindsay stood in the middle of her private quarters watching the battle unfold. The door was behind her, her bed was off to her right, and the entire wall that she was facing had been converted to a vidscreen. Her door opened and Gavin Lars walked in. "Hey baby, miss me? So, when do we leave?" he asked as he walked over to her. He was wearing his flight suit and a green backpack which was filled with things he grabbed from the Mythosaur. "Hey sexy relax. Once Admiral Craiken arrives, the Rebels will be screwed." When he reached her he wrapped his left arm around her waist, spun her around so she faced him, and kissed her. She thought about not letting him do it, but she decided she would let him enjoy his last few moments of life. The kiss lasted two seconds before she thumbed her lightsaber and the red blade pierced his chest right below the ribcage. When she looked into his eyes she expected to see horror and betrayal, but instead she saw betrayal and… acceptance. That surprised her and it was only then that she noticed the small, black, circular device that he held in his right hand and the sound of 20 thermal detonators preparing to explode came from his bag. "Fierfek!" she said as she force pushed him away and put a shield around herself. The blast leveled half of the building and made a crater big enough for three X-wings to hide in. She waited a minute and a half before dropping her shield, and immediately looked up towards the sky as the force told her that the moment she had been waiting for had finally arrived. Admiral Craiken, was here!

* * *

Admiral Dereck Craiken had been chosen by the dark lord herself to lead her secret fleet of 200 capitol ships. As per her orders he brought 40 of them: 10 of them being Imperial star destroyer mark 2's (Vader's flagship), 20 regular star destroyers, 9 frigates, and her flagship "Black Asp" which was an Imperial star destroyer mark 3, which never existed before. The Black Asp opened fire on the Mythosaur with 75 turbolasers and had the other 75 focus on the Selonia. The Mythosaur's shields collapsed after only five seconds and the entire ship broke apart after another 10. The Black Asp then deployed 900 TIE fighters and enough Lambda-class shuttles to transport 8,000 stormtroopers and 40 AT-AT walkers to the planet's surface.

* * *

"Ahsoka watch out! Ahsoka I need cover over here!" Alek yelled as he fought to survive.

"Can't I have too many of them on my tail" she yelled back. Alek was able to turn his head just enough to see Ahsoka's X-wing turn into a fire ball, the four Interceptors that got her came at him head on.

"Ok you fierfeks. Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade (Don't mess with Mandalorians)! Alek successfully vaped two of them before he died.

* * *

Destiny was amazed by all the TIEs that she saw. She had two of them on her tail and knew she couldn't lose them. So she diverted all power to her rear shields and her engines. She then used the fighters scanners to locate the nearest Imperial shuttle. "I'm sorry Master. Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!" was the last thing she said before her fighter slammed into the side of the Lambda-class shuttle.

* * *

- 10 minutes after arriving in the Mygeetan system –

Crysta Rose and 30 Mandalorians rode in the LAAT/i gunship down toward the planet's surface. The ground forces were going to land a klick south of the base and it was Crysta's job to lead the 600 Mandos and 500 Rebels. "Admiral Rose, we have a problem!" the shuttle's pilot 's said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have a TIE on our tail and I can't shake him. He has a lock!" reported the pilot.

"Quick everyone jump!" The 31 Mandalorians leapt from the ship, using their jetpacks to control their descent. They watched as the shuttle exploded. Spotting the TIE fighter, Crysta and two of her men fired jetpack mounted rockets, they watched as the three rockets slammed into the TIEs right wing and shredded it. The pilot ejected and deployed a parachute as his fighter crashed into the ground. Seeing the pilot making his slow descent, Crysta drew her blaster, squeezed the trigger, and watched as the yellow blot punctured the parachute and caused the pilot to fall to his death. Her and her men landed safely and met up with the rest of the ground force, before beginning the charge toward Syphon. The Mandalorians out numbered the stormtroopers four to one. As they closed to half a klick away Crysta got her first good look at the base. On the surface, Syphon was made of one giant octagon shaped building, but Crysta knew it was like an iceberg, and that two thirds of the base was hidden underground. Suddenly the base exploded! At first, Crysta thought the Y-wings had jumped the gun and blew the base early, but when she saw no Y-wings anywhere near the base, she knew the explosion was internal. A Rebel soldier ran up to her and said "Admiral I have just received word from the fleet. Imperial reinforcements of 40 capitol ships just arrived in system, and both the Mythosaur and the Selonia have been destroyed!" It dawned on Crysta what was going on. Mygeeto had been a trap! The Empire had planned this! "Ma'am what do we do?" the soldier asked.

"We'll fight to the bitter end. We may die today, but we won't die alone!" The Mandalorians continued to fight back, as thousands of fresh stormtroopers joined the fight. Crysta continued to shoot until she drained her rifle's power pack, so she reached for her pistol in its ankle holster. Before she could reach it, eight stormtroopers surrounded her. She stood up straight, and was surprised to see the troopers lower their blasters, and leave her. Her shock faded when she saw, that Darth Lindsay had been standing behind them. "Hello Admiral Rose. Lovely day isn't it?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm going to gut you like a bantha, you piece of osik!"

"Well that was bloody rude. No wonder Gavin betrayed you" Enraged, Crysta fired two shots from her blaster pistol. Lindsay blocked the shot and called on the force to rip the pistol from Crysta's grip and sent it flying. Crysta reached up and pressed a button on her left gauntlet, which caused a secret compartment in her armor that sent a two foot long, silver pole into the air. She caught it and pressed a red button on it, as a black blade snapped to life on both ends. Lindsay came in swinging, Crysta blocked, side stepped, and was able to cut Lindsay's cape in half, before she leapt away. They traded blows for two more minutes before Lindsay used the force to push Crysta back three feet. Before their fight could continue, a stormtrooper took a cheap shot that hit Crysta's jetpack causing it to malfunction. While fighting her out of control jetpack Crysta dropped her lightsaber, before being able to detach the pack from her armor causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up in a daze, when out of nowhere Darth Lindsay unleashed a stream of lightning. Crysta let out a horrible, pain filled scream. Lindsay ended the onslaught, then used the force to pick up Crysta's body before impaling Crysta on her lightsaber. Recalling her blade Lindsay released her grip and shut off her blades as a shuttle landed right next to her. She stood at the bottom of the boarding ramp as Admiral Derek exited the shuttle and stood next to her. "Lord Lindsay, I have already contacted the rest of the fleet and it will be ready to jump to Coruscant once we return to the Black Asp. Soon you will show Isaane Isard and the rest of the galaxy who is really in charge of the Empire" Derek said.

"Let's get underway then" Lindsay climbed the ramp and took her seat. Darth Lindsay surprised herself. She wasn't thinking of her victory on Mygeeto, or her soon to be victory on Coruscant. All she could think about… was Gavin.

THE END


End file.
